Accidents Happen
by Gemini's-Are-Badass
Summary: Sequel to my first Blue Exorcist story The Ice Queen and The Earth King. The whole plot line idea goes to a friend of mine MelonMochi :3 Thanks to her I actually had an idea X3 This revolves around Blizzard and Amai's relationship so there will be drama X3 Be patient with me on this one guys, I have a sort of writers block and plus ya know, school saps all my energy. ENJOY OCXAmai
1. Chapter 1

_***New Beginnings***_

It was a cool winter day and Blizzard sat with her mate Amaimon in their usual place, Mephisto's office. It was just another normal day, Blizzard sat in Amaimon's lap reading one of the many books she had barrowed from True Cross Academy's library while Amaimon read over her shoulder. It was nice being able to just sit and rela-

_CRASH!_

And there went the quiet. As usual Rin had come into Mephisto's office and as usual he broke something. At this point Blizzard had gotten used to the constant screaming matches and had since learned to tune them out but today she was NOT in the mood to hear any of this. Blizzard slammed her book shut and got up from her spot on Amaimon's lap. The demon King of Earth looked at his mate in confusion.

"Where're you going Blizzard?" Amaimon asked with a lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth.

"Out. For a walk. Alone." Blizzard knew she sounded a bit too harsh but the noise was just getting on her nerves today. She all but stormed out of Mephisto's office and Amaimon was the only one who actually noticed. Once she was outside Blizzard's nerves began to calm a bit. The winter months in Asshia were just beginning and to Blizzard it was perfect. Simply walking around in the cold afternoon air was just what she needed. No one around to bother her, just Blizzard and her thoughts. It had been about 3 or 4 months since the fight with her now deceased brother Claude. Blizzard was happy living in Asshia and every now and then she would go back to Gehena to visit her friends there and of course Frost but all in all she loved he now home. And the fact she was always with Amaimon made it even better for her. Although lately there hasn't been much for the two to do. It's been quiet as of late and to tell the truth, the two were getting quite bored. Again. Blizzard let out a small sigh.

"I wonder what we can do now. Mephisto said not to cause any trouble and that's all we're really good at. I mean, reading is fun but Amaimon gets bored with it after a few hours." Another sigh escapes past Blizzard's lips. "I don't know what to do now…" Blizzard rounded a corner and just as she did- BAM! She walks right into someone! Catching herself before she fell to the ground, Blizzard was quick to try and apologize. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't wa-"

"What are you doing out here young Lady?" Huh? Young Lady? Who exactly did she just run into? As Blizzard looked up she saw that she had accidentally run into a female teacher. "You should be in class right now. Or are you a new student? Either way, you shouldn't be out here. Come with me." The woman grabbed Blizzard's hand and started dragging her towards the main building of the school. _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit! What am I gonna do!? I can't just say 'Hey sorry Lady but I'm actually a demon and don't go to this school'. How the hell am I getting out of this situation!? _Blizzard frantically search for an answer but was unable to find one. Before she knew it she was in the main office and the woman was asking her questions again.

"Now what is your name Miss?" Finally Blizzard snapped out of her thoughts and quickly answered the woman's question.

"Blizzard." The woman looked at her like she was insane but surprisingly didn't question it.

"Last name?" Shit. Last names, right, normal people had those here in Asshia.

"A-Azural?" _Wow, way to use your right hand man's name Blizzard, real original._

"How do you spell that dear?"

"Um, A-Z-U-R-A-L." Another weird look but still not a single question about the subject.

"Okay, now, how old are you?" Fuck, fuck, fuck. How old was she again? 300 something? Fuck. How old were the Princes?

"Um, 16?" Again with the weird look. The woman must think she's insane by now.

"Okay Miss Azural, here's your schedule and your new uniform. Go get changed in the bathroom and then I will escort you to your first class." The woman gave a smile and handed Blizzard and small bag and a sheet of paper and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. Not wanting to cause trouble at this point Blizzard did as she was told and changed into the uniform she had been given. The woman had been waiting outside for her and, as she had said, escorted Blizzard to her first class. The second she was walked into the room all eyes were on her and for some reason that made he extremely nervous.

"Hello Mrs. Dalton, who is this young lady here?" The woman teaching the class addressed them both. Blizzard immediately looked to the floor.

"Good morning Ms. Shiki. This is a new student, Miss Blizzard Azural. I found her wandering school grounds. Poor doll must've been lost." _I wasn't lost you practically forced me into this. _Blizzard's thoughts were racing like crazy right now. She had no idea what was going to happen now. The only part of the school she knew was the library! And that was a completely separate building! And she was only allowed there at night!

"Well it's always nice to have a new student. And you get her here just in time too! I was just about to start today's lesson. Hmmm," Ms. Shiki scanned the room, looking for something. "Ah! Miss Azural, there's a seat open right next to Mr. Aslion. That will be your seat from now on okay?" Ms. Shiki gave her a smile and she quickly nodded. Silently making her way to her new seat, she felt everyone still staring at her. _This had to be the WEIRDEST DAY of my entire life. _Blizzard took her seat and kept her head low all during the lesson. She tried her best to understand what Ms. Shiki was saying but nothing made any sense to her! From what little Blizzard knew, this was most defiantly some sort of math class. She remembered Rin complaining about it all the time to Yukio. Just when Blizzard thought she was going to go insane a bell rang. It was the bell that ended class! _Thank Satan!_ She was about to get up and bolt out of class but then she remembered something. _I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING!_ So Blizzard just sat there staring at the wall until someone's hand was on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Whoa! Sorry there New Girl, didn't mean to scare ya." After getting her heartbeat back on track Blizzard saw it was the kid she sat next to, Aslion if she remembered correctly.

"I-It's fine." _What do you want? Please just leave me alone!_

"Do you want some help getting to your next class? The school is pretty big and it can get kinda confusing to most new students." Blizzard practically jumped out of her seat with joy.

"Yes please!" After realizing what she had just done, Blizzard's face lit up a scarlet red from pure embarrassment and she looked down in shame. "I-I mean, that's very nice of you. Thank you for the help." She heard a laugh and shot the taller boy a glare.

"You're a pretty weird girl Newbie. My name's Evan. Here, let me see your schedule." With a small grumble to herself, Blizzard reluctantly handed over her school schedule to Evan. She heard him laugh again and shot another glare.

"What is so funny to you?" _You're really trying my nerves kid._

"We have the same exact schedule. That's what so funny. So basically, you get to follow me around all day long Newbie." Evan had a smug grin on his face and for once Blizzard was thinking of breaking Mephisto's rule about not causing trouble.

"My name is Blizzard! So use it!" She huffed and started to walk out of the room, only to come slowly walking back, head hung in shame once more. "I don't where I'm going." Evan simply laughed more and led Blizzard to her classes for the remainder of the day. Blizzard's thoughts at the end of the day?

_Mephisto is gonna kill me._


	2. Chapter 2

_***Another Day at School?***_

"You did WHAT?!" Blizzard visibly flinched back when Mephisto yelled at her. She knew this was coming the second that teacher dragged her into the school yesterday.

"I somehow got enrolled into the school…. It wasn't even my fault! I was just taking a walk when I accidentally ran into a teacher and she thought I was a new student and then it just went down hill from there…" Blizzard wasn't even looking Mephisto in the eye at this point. How could she? This was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to her! "Isn't there a way to just get me out of school? Like, say it was some kind of mix up, because that's exactly what it was!" Mephisto let out a sigh and sat back down in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sadly I can't do that right now. If I suddenly pull you out of school there will be problems and as of right now my tail is still in a vice. After the whole incident with Claude the Vadican is breathing down my neck again. I'm sorry Blizzard but you'll have to endure going to school for a while." Blizzard's jaw dropped and she hung her head. Of course her luck would do this to her! Now she was stuck in a school and more over she was stuck with that Evan boy! And now, what's worse, she won't be able to spend as much time with Amaimon!

"This sucks…" Blizzard sat down on the couch. What was she going to tell Amaimon? _'Hey sorry Amaimon but I have to go to school with the humans because I'm clumsy and our dear brother can't do anything to get me out of it.' Yeah, because that's such a wonderful excuse! I'm finally reunited with my mate and not 4 months later we're being separated again! _If only she hadn't walked out yesterday she wouldn't be in this mess! Blizzard was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed someone had sat down next to her until said person picked her up and sat her down on their lap. Blizzard let out a small yelp and glared up at the guilty party. "Not funny Amaimon." The Earth King smiled and nuzzled the side of Blizzard's neck.

"Sorry Blizzard, I didn't mean to scare you. You feeling better today?" Shit, that's right, Blizzard hadn't even apologized for just walking out yesterday and then disappearing. She let out a small sigh

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for sounding so harsh yesterday, I just wasn't in a very good mood. And, well…" She hesitated, and Amaimon knew something was wrong.

"Blizzard? What's wrong?" Here we go.

_*One lengthy explanation later*_

"What!?" Again, Blizzard flinched back at her mate's yell. It wasn't even directed towards her but it was rare to hear Amaimon raise his voice on anything. His usual calm and collected tone had flown out the window when she had told the Earth King the whole story of yesterday. Amaimon seemed especially pissed at the fact she now had to spend her days with the human boy Evan instead of with him. Now the Ice Queen was left on the couch watching her mate and the irritated True Cross Headmaster argue with each other. She didn't know weather to break it up or let Mephisto handle things right now. Then, the Earth King said something that had both Blizzard and Mephisto choking on air. "If Blizzard is going to the human school then I want to go to." Blizzard was sure Mephisto was about to start laughing his ass off but no laughter escaped passed the top-hat wearing demon's lips.

"Amaimon, as much as I know you wish to be with Blizzard, but I can't just simply enroll you into the school on purpose! You know next to nothing of what the tea-"

"Blizzard doesn't know anything either!" Amaimon was fuming, Mephisto was irritated and Blizzard was still clueless as to what to do. Mephisto pinched the bridge of his nose, his eye twitching almost violently.

"I know that but her enrollment was not planned. I am not going to allow you to attend classes Amaimon and that is final. Just the sheer thought of all the possible troubles you could cause is enough to give even me a heart attack." It looked at though Amaimon was going to snap back but one glare from his older brother had killed any retort he had. With a huff and a low growl, Amaimon sat back down next to Blizzard.

"It's not fair…" The Earth King pouted and his green tail flicked out into the open. Blizzard sighed, allowing her own light blue tail to come out into the open and entwine around Amaimon's. Still pouting, he turned to look at her.

"It'll be okay Amaimon, it's not like you'll never see me. For now, we both have to deal with it. So please, just bear with it for a while, okay?" Blizzard pulled her best puppy dog face and hugged Amaimon's arm like a child. The once fuming Earth King now had a face that was a bright red that could probably put Claude's flames to shame. With a small huff Amaimon finally gave in.

"Okay, okay fine! I won't complain anymore… just, stop making that face… it's too cute on you." The last part was mumbled but Blizzard heard him. She smiled and gave her beloved Earth King a kiss in return. She loved it when she could bring out the softer and cuter side of her mate.

"As much as I love to fawn over the lovey-dovey moments you two share, I'm sorry to say that Blizzard has about 20 minuets before she has to be in her first class." At the mention of school the Ice Queen outwardly groaned. Sadly Mephisto was right, so Blizzard regrettably got up and quickly changed into her uniform (it's not like she hasn't changed in front of the two in the past).

"Maybe today I won't make a complete fool out of myself." Blizzard tucked away her tail and turned to give Amaimon another kiss. "Behave while I'm gone okay?" With another small pout Amaimon nodded. Blizzard smiled and sighed. "I love you Amaimon." The Earth King smiled back.

"I love you too Blizzard."

_*Lunch Time*_

Blizzard just wanted to murder someone right now. Somehow Evan had convinced her to sit with him and his friends at their lunch table. It didn't sound too bad until she actually met them. The constant chatter in the lunchroom alone was enough to drive the poor Ice Queen crazy but the things these humans talked about was ridiculous! Blizzard sat in between Evan and his friend Alexander, deemed Alex for short by most of them. Today's topics included something about a math class, the life span of something called a Great White Shark and, what a surprise, her hair color. Yes, they seemed to be infatuated on the fact that her hair was naturally white with light blue bangs. It's only Blizzard's second day and she already wants to bash her head against a wall.

"You sure you don't use hair dye?" Alex asked possibly the BILLIONTH time. Blizzard sighed and almost growled at the boy.

"For the last fucking time, yes. I do not use hair dye. My hair is naturally this color." Alex still looked unconvinced and as he opened his mouth to ask another question, Blizzard beat him to it. "I swear if you ask the same question again I will not hesitate to kick you across this lunchroom Alexander." With that, the red head shut his mouth. Blizzard heard a laugh behind next to her and instantly glared at Evan.

"You need to lighten up Snowball." Blizzard nearly gagged at the new nickname.

"Do NOT call me that." Evan just laughed.

"Why? I think it suits you. Right guys?" Everyone at the table nodded, each had an infuriating grin spread across their face. If she wasn't in public Blizzard would have frozen them all to the bone.

"I refuse to be called that. Either use my given name or do not address me at all." The only one's who were able to give her nicknames without her getting offended were the Twin Princes, the Cram School students, Amaimon and Mephisto. Anyone else trying was not an option.

"Too bad Snowball, that will be your new name from now on." If Blizzard hadn't already promised Mephisto she would behave she would've kicked that damn grin off Evan's smug face already. She groaned and lay her head against the table.

"I swear to Sa- God if you spread that name outside of this small group I will hang you by your legs from the top of the flag pole. Am I clear Aslion?" With a laugh and a pat on the shoulder Evan agreed to keep it within the group. The bell rang and Blizzard groaned. _Just deal with it Blizzard. You can do this. You're the Queen of Ice damn it! You can deal with going to a simple human school..._

_Right?_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Forced Day Trip?***_

_*Author's note*_

_Just for those who are already following, at this point I would like to say thank you for being patient with me. I know I write slow but as I have mentioned before I am in a slight writers block and school has been sapping every creative ounce of energy I have to give. So thank you all for being patient with me slow and sorry ass :) Also, please feel free to review, they are highly welcomed._

_Now, to the story~_

"A movie? And you want me to come along?" Blizzard sat at the lunch table she was forcibly dragged to everyday, staring at Evan in confusion. Her so called 'friend' (only according to him and his equally oddball friends) had asked her to join him, Alex and their friend Rika to go and see a movie with them this upcoming Saturday. Naturally Blizzard was skeptical of the offer, plus she had no intention of accepting the offer. She would much rather spend that Saturday and any other day off she had from this horrid and boring school with her beloved mate. "As much fun as a movie sounds I'd rather not." Evan pouted and lay his head down on the table, looking up at the Ice Queen with puppy dog eyes.

"Awwww come on Snowball! Please~ It would mean a lot to me~" Blizzard scoffed.

"Then my answer is now hell no." She heard Evan whine beside her.

"Come on! What could you possibly be doing on Saturday that would be more fun than seeing a movie with us?" If Blizzard could actually answer that question she would happily brag for the rest of the damn day but sadly, she couldn't.

"Things that don't involve and annoying, pouting teenage boy that constantly pesters me to no end." If looks could kill then Blizzard would have been arrested for killing Evan at least six times by now. There was no way she was getting roped into going out with those three. Evan and Alex she couldn't stand but in hindsight Rika wasn't a bad girl. At least she was somewhat intelligent, unlike the two dip-fucks she was stuck in between. He train of thought was cut off once again by Evan practically whining into her ear, and God be DAMNED if it wasn't the most ANNOYING thing in all of Asshia. It was times like these that she hated her heightened hearing.

"But Snowbaaaaaaaall~ Pleaaaaaaaaase~?" _I swear to Satan himself if this boy doesn't shut up I think I'm willing to go to Mephisto and BEG him to let me kill this brat._ Blizzard's eye twitched and she once again glared at the still pouting boy. He honestly did look like a lost puppy, and Blizzard hated it. "Please? I'm begging here!"

"I can clearly hear and see that. Why would you even want me to come along anyway?" Evan's face broke out in a wide grin and somehow Blizzard just knew this meant bad news. For her at least.

"Because I know for a fact you don't go anywhere on your own. Rika never sees you leave your dorm room. Plus you really need to get out more, have I ever mentioned that your skin is as white as a ghost's? I mean really, it looks as though you _never _go outside at all." Now Blizzard just wanted to slap him. She didn't know whether to take what he just said as an insult or not. She now also made a mental note to either get her dorm room moved away from Rika or to ask her Aniue to move Rika. Either way, someone was moving.

"I do go outside Aslion I just don't go outside with _you_." The boy frowned, hopefully for real this time.

"Come on Blizzard, please? If you go with us this once I swear to you I will never ask you to go to the movies with us ever again. How's that sound?" The offer was tempting, but Blizzard was still skeptical.

"You'll never ask again?" Evan nodded frantically, pulling another puppy dog face. Blizzard let out an exasperated sigh, signaling she had finally given in. "Fine, I'll go, but ONLY this once am I clear?" Evan jumped out of his seat and made a sort of victory pose, causing Blizzard to fly backwards into Alex who in turn almost fell out of his seat.

"Yes~! Rika will pick you up at 6:00 pm on Saturday, don't make her late." And with that, the bell rang for the next class to begin and Blizzard begrudgingly followed the now ecstatic Evan to their next class. _What in the name of Satan have I just done to myself?_

_*That Saturday*_

If Rika hadn't stopped and bought Blizzard a nice cold Iced Coffee on their way to the movie she probably would've turned tail and ran back to her dorm. Blizzard was thankfully dressed in her usual clothes which gave her a bit of a sense of calm unlike when she has to wear her God awful school uniform. She hated wearing skirts. Her reason for almost turning tail? Evan and Alex had told her they were going to see a new horror movie that had just come out. Unbeknownst the any of the three human teens, horror movies scared the living shit out of the poor Ice Queen. Amaimon once had her watch one and she clung to the Earth King like her life was actually in danger of being cut short. She even left nail marks on his arm from digging them into his skin from pure fear. Needless to say, he never made her watch another movie that was even remotely scary before asking her permission before hand.

"So what's the movie called again Alex?" the red head turned around and started walking backwards to answer Rika's question.

"It's called 'Sinister', me and Evan have been planning to see it for a while now." _Then why the hell invite us. _Blizzard took another sip of her drink and continued to walk alongside Rika. When the theater came into view the Ice Queen finished off her drink and sighed heavily before walking inside with the odd trio. "Looks like we're in Theater 13~ How unlucky for us~" Alex started laughing along with Evan at the poorly made joke. Blizzard and Rika were not all that amused.

"Can we just get on with this? I'd honestly like to get home as soon as possible." Evan stuck his tongue out at her and it took every ounce of restraint for Blizzard to not rip it out of his mouth.

"Alright Snowball, let's get our snacks and get moving." Blizzard rolled her eyes and followed the teens up to the counter, although her eyes lit up at the sight of all the candy at the snack counter. She heard Evan laugh. "I see you're a sweet's fan?" Blizzard nodded enthusiastically. Considering all the times her and Amaimon had stolen sweets from Mephisto when their older brother wasn't looking she had developed a sweet tooth rather quickly. Also, the fact that Amaimon always tastes like candy when they kiss doesn't help her habit either.

"Pick anything you want Blizzard, I'll treat you for today." Blizzard turned to Rika with wide sparkly eyes.

"Really!?" Rika nodded with a smile and Blizzard couldn't help but hug the girl. "Thank you Rika! I owe you big time!" After Blizzard was able to decide on what she wanted the four made their way into their theater room. Unlucky for Blizzard, they had seats close to the front and she was already nearvous. What made it worse was the fact that she had to sit in between Rika and Evan, which made it significantly harder for her to even attempt to escape if needed. Not long after they sat down the lights dimmed and the movie began to play. At first it wasn't so bad, just a new human family moving into a new house, but then the son did something that almost made Blizzard scream. The father found the son hiding inside a moving box and the way he just popped out of it and started screaming sent chills down her spine. And not the good kind of chills either. About halfway through the movie Blizzard couldn't take it anymore and grabbed onto the first thing she could. Sadly, that was Evan's arm. The boy was surprised, yes, but was surprising to the Ice Queen was the fact that he just let her hold onto him. At this point she refused to look back up at the screen and just kept her face buried in Evan's arm sleeve. To her, if felt like forever before the movie finally ended and Evan was given his arm back. To say Blizzard bolted out of the theater would be the understatement of the fucking century. She was extremely close to using her demonic speed but surprisingly she didn't until she was completely out of the theater, then she ran at a demon's speed all the way back to her dorm room for the remainder of they day.

_*Mephisto's Office*_

Amaimon had witnessed the whole day's events. Needless to say he was NOT at ALL happy. The only thing he had liked about the day was the fact that the nice blonde girl had bought his mate candy, that was it. He was absolutely pissed at everything else and the fact that the dark haired boy had made Blizzard watch a scary movie pushed him over the edge. Amaimon had stormed into his brother's office, nearly throwing the door off it's hinges in the process, and slammed his hands down onto the desk, nearly snapping that in half. His brother had a look on his face that told him he knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Aniue, either enroll me into the school or else you'll have a murder happen on school grounds."


	4. Chapter 4

_***Imagine Her Surprise When…***_

It was early, way too early. Don't get her wrong though, Blizzard loved the early morning cold of the winter days, just when she didn't have to be stuck in a classroom for almost the whole fucking day. The Ice Queen let out a heavy sigh, she didn't even get to see Amaimon this morning before she left. She had accidentally frozen her alarm clock in her sleep and had to run out of her room in a hurry, barely having time to brush her hair completely. At least she didn't have a room mate or else she would've had much bigger problems than being late to a class she didn't even want to go to. Now, the nearly exhausted Ice Queen sat in her seat, waiting for Ms. Shiki to show up to give them yet another lecture on something called a quadratic equation. To her left she could hear Evan cheerfully yapping on with the boy behind him and she inwardly groaned. _How the fuck can he be so hyper this early in the morning?_ The sound of the door opening got everyone's full attention, for more reasons than one. The first reason, their teacher had just arrived. The second reason, apparently, they had a new student. Now, imagine Blizzard's surprise when said new student had a very, very, VERY striking resemblance to her mate. The reason, because it WAS her mate. Blizzard's jaw dropped when she saw Amaimon standing at the front of the classroom wearing the True Cross Academy's boy's uniform instead of his usual attire.

"Everyone, we have yet another new transfer student." Ms. Shiki announced cheerfully. "This is Amaimon Pheles, and before anyone asks, he has no relations to our Headmaster." _No relations my ass! _Blizzard was about ten seconds away from bolting up and dragging Amaimon to the nearest room and demanding an explanation before Ms. Shiki interrupted her. "Amaimon dear, there's a seat right behind Ms. Azural open. It seems the student who used to sit there suddenly had a change of schedule." _Sudden change of schedule, I'll believe that when I see Mephisto in a fucking frilly tutu! _Without a word, Amaimon just nodded and sat down right behind the Ice Queen. And just like that, the class went on like nothing happened. Although, Blizzard and Amaimon were having a very nice conversation via demonic telepathy.

_Explanation. NOW._

_ I had Aniue enroll me._

_ I can see that! Why did he agree now?!_

_ …_

_ Amaimon!_

_ I can't answer that…_

_ And why the hell not?_

_ Because you'll get mad at me…_

_ *sigh* If I promise not to get mad at you, will you tell me?_

_ … Promise?_

_ Yes, I promise I won't get mad Amaimon._

_ I kinda spied on you when you went to the movies…_

_ Amaimon!_

_ You said you wouldn't get mad!_

_ *sigh* I'm not mad, but this is not a good idea! I may be able to handle this and keep myself under control but I don't like the idea of you being stuck here as well. Especially because I know you better than anyone else. You'll go crazy after the first day!_

_ I'll be good, I already promised Aniue._

_ Then promise me too, promise me you won't do anything bad?_

_ I promise Blizzard._

_ … Fine, but I swear if you do one wrong thing…_

_ I won't! I already promised._

_ Right, right… I'm glad you're here Amaimon._

_ I knew you would be._

Blizzard smiled, she knew the Earth King was doing the same. Sometimes Amaimon knew just how to get under her skin and sooth her at the same time. She loved that. She loved him, and she'd be a pretty big liar if she said otherwise. First period seemed to fly by and Blizzard couldn't have been happier after she found out that Amaimon had convinced Mephisto to get them the exact same classes. _Note to self: Hug Mephisto and thank him for this. _What was better was that Amaimon sat close to her in each class. This was absolutely perfect! That is, until lunch rolled around, and then Evan ruined her peace of mind.

"So do you know the new guy?" Evan asked as he looked over at Blizzard who was now sitting in between Amaimon and Rika instead of in between him and Alex.

"Yes actually, I do." Blizzard smiled and scooted closer to her mate. "To be honest I was pretty surprised he transferred here as well." If Blizzard was actually paying attention she would have seen Evan's eye twitch slightly. _Why is Snowball so close with this guy yet so distant with me?! _Evan bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from showing how pissed he was. The second he saw that Blizzard was ignoring him he started to hate this Amaimon guy. Who was he anyway? And why didn't Blizzard tell them more about him or even mention him before? Evan was snapped out his thoughts when Alex suddenly elbowed him in the ribs.

"So Amaimon, I don't think we told you our names yet." Thankfully today, many of their friends had go on a class trip today so it was only the five of them. "I'm Alex, this is my best friend Evan and the pretty lady to Blizzard's right is Rika." The red head gave a smile and nudges Evan in the side again, signaling for him to be polite and say hi. Although that was the last thing the boy wanted to do.

"Nice to meet you." Amaimon answered with almost a bored tone in his voice and for some reason that just pissed Evan off. But once again, he bit his tongue and decided to suck it up. No need to cause a scene in front of Blizzard and Rika.

"So how exactly do you and Blizzard know each other again?" Evan asked with almost a sinister tone in his voice. Amaimon narrowed his eyes but was given a sharp jab to his ribs as a warning to not take it any further than that.

"We grew up together Evan. I've known Amaimon my whole life." Blizzard wasn't lying. She and Amaimon did kind of grow up together, just not in the way most would think. Right now Blizzard was just trying to avoid a conflict between her mate and her annoying 'friend'. What ever Evan's problem was, it obviously has something to do with Amaimon and it was putting the Ice Queen on edge again. Before anymore could be said Rika had decided to break the growing tension.

"Why don't we get something to eat before lunch ends? I'm sure we're all pretty hungry by now." Her smile masked the nervousness behind her voice. _Bless that girl's soul! I seriously owe her big time. _Rika stood and quickly dragged Evan and Alex over to the lunch line to get their food. Thankfully Blizzard always packed a small snack since demons like her and Amaimon didn't really need to eat.

"Amaimon, remember the promise. You and Evan have been glaring at each other all day." The Earth King had thought maybe his mate hadn't noticed but of course he was wrong about that. Blizzard saw everything he did throughout the day, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"I know, but I just don't like him. Something about the way he acts around you make my fur stand on end." Blizzard sighed. She knew he was right. Amaimon had every right to be cautious of Evan since the Ice Queen was Amaimon's first and only mate. What they had was rare in Gehenna. Normally demons don't bother with things like love or any other human emotion, but Amaimon and Blizzard had been lucky. When the three teens came back the tension around them seemed to have died down enough for everyone to be able to get through the rest of lunch without choking on air. After that the day seemed to go by much faster than normal, although, Blizzard could clearly see that Evan and Amaimon were still glaring at each other when they thought she wasn't looking. As soon as the last bell rang Amaimon has all but dragged Blizzard out of the classroom and quickly used the key Mephisto gave him to open a quick route to his older brother's office. Once alone, Amaimon picked up the small Ice Queen and gave her a warm and needy kiss. Not that Blizzard was complaining. The two spent the rest of the evening in Mephisto's office, knowing that thankfully, they would finally be alone. Although there was till one nagging feeling at the back of Blizzard's mind. A very bad, nagging feeling.

_Something is defiantly going to go wrong, and it won't be pretty._


	5. Chapter 5

_***For the First time…***_

She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Never in her whole life had she thought she would ever see such a sight unfold right in front of her. If Rin and Bon hadn't been around at the time Blizzard was sure that the fountain area would be in ruins. The Ice Queen was in absolute shock over the whole ordeal and of what she had heard. _It's only been a month… one month… and already, everything is going to hell…_

_How did it get to this?_

_*Earlier that day*_

_*Author's Note*_

_Text that is italics and bolded are thoughts._

_Blizzard woke up with an audible yawn. It was the weekend once again and that meant she could spend a nice relaxing day with her beloved Earth King. Now she truly understood why Rin and the other ExWires loved the weekends, they were like heaven after being stuck inside classrooms for six hours a day five days a week. Blizzard looked over at her still sleeping mate and smiled. It was mornings like these that she absolutely adored. Waking up next to the one person she truly loved always gave her a sense of protection and security. As best as she could, Blizzard quietly slipped out of her bed and decided to take a quick, cold shower. After yesterdays gym class she needed it. Blizzard was always up for some physical exercise but when she wasn't able to show off her demonic strength, well, let's just say she wouldn't be very strong if she were a human. That class had actually drained her of what little energy she had left and Amaimon had told her she looked like she was about to keel over. To be honest, she felt exactly like that._

_The cold water was pure bliss to the Ice Queen and after a nice 20 minuet soak she hopped out and wrapped a towel around her body before checking on Amaimon. The Earth King snored lightly and Blizzard giggled. __**Typical Amaimon, he loves to sleep in. **__The Ice Queen quickly changed into her usual attire before walking over and lightly shaking her mate to pull him back into the waking world._

"_Wake up Amaimon, it's Saturday~" The Earth King groaned and turned to face his mate._

"_Five more minuets, I'm still tired."_

"_Amaimon it's nearly 1:00 in the afternoon, I think you've slept long enough." At the mention of the time, the green haired demon bolted upright and looked at the clock with wide eyes._

"_No way! I missed my usual snack time." He pouted and Blizzard just laughed._

"_That's the first thing on your mind? Snacks? Should I be a bit jealous that you seem to be more worried about snacks than me?" Blizzard was obviously joking with Amaimon but the Earth King was quick to fix his earlier statement._

"_I never said I was more worried about snacks than you," Amaimon pouted again. "I just don't like missing my snack time, plus Aniue said he got us some special snacks from a place called Germany." She shook her head with a smile still plastered on her face. No wonder he was so worried, if Mephisto had gotten them special snacks then they had obviously done something to deserve them._

"_Well then let's hurry up over to his office and get our snacks, kay?" Amaimon was dressed and ready to go in a matter of seconds. Sadly though, they pair had to walk to their brother's office due to the fact that they had accidentally left their keys there the other day. Not that a walk would really hurt the two. Today wasn't as cold as it had been in the days before but it was good enough for Blizzard. As the two neared the fountain area they heard a familiar voice call out to them._

"_Bliz! Amaimon!" Blizzard only knew one person who called her that. They turned to see Rin and Bon walking their way. Rin with a big goofy grin on his face and Bon with a look that said 'Why the hell do I know this kid?'._

"_Hello Rin. Hello Bon. Where are you two headed today?" The older of the Twin Princes stopped in front on the Ice Queen. He seemed to be in a pretty good mood._

"_We just came back from the Cram school and I want you to take a guess on who got an A on the last test~."_

"_Bon." Both Amaimon and Blizzard answered in unison and Rin's face puffed out._

"_No! Well, yeah but, I got an A too!" Rin's tail swished in slight irritation, thankfully no one was around to see._

"_Oh! Well congratulations then!" Blizzard smiled and giggled a bit._

"_It's not everyday you actually pass a test Brother." Amaimon said with amusement in his voice, to which Rin responded with a huff of annoyance. __**And to think, not too long ago those two wanted to kill each other. **__With the idea of candy forgotten by the two demon rulers, the small group had decided to sit at the fountain and talk for a little. Every so often Rin and Amaimon would have a small spat but nothing more. Everything seemed peaceful for once, and then Evan showed up. Blizzard could smell the teen coming and she was immediately on guard. Then she heard him call out to her._

"_Yo! Blizzard!" The overly cheery teen called out to her. Blizzard inwardly groaned. __**Why now, why did he have to show up now?! **__Blizzard could feel her mate tense beside her as Evan stopped in front of them, his smile still wide across his face. "Hey, Rika said you weren't at your dorm so Ii decided to come and look for you." Rin and Bon had gone quiet and Blizzard wished they had just gone straight to Mephisto's office._

"_Why would you want to find me?" The Ice Queen asked with a bit of annoyance and worry in her voice. Evan's grin just grew wider._

"_We're throwing a little party next week and we wanted you to come." By 'we' he obviously meant him, Alex and Rika. "Since none of us have your cell number I was sent out to find you and invite you personally."_

"_Why didn't you just wait to ask me during class?" That's when Evan's smile dropped._

"_Because your watch dog probably wouldn't let me and you always ignore me in class now." That was it. She felt Amaimon move from her side and now the Earth King was standing over the teen. He looked like he was going to punch Evan in the face and Blizzard was pretty sure he would have had it not been for Rin and Bon holding his arm back. The Earth King growled._

"_Would you just back off and leave her alone? It's obvious she doesn't even want to be around you so just leave her alone." Now it was Evan who snapped._

"_Why don't you back off and stop treating her like some sheltered animal! Ever since you got here she hasn't done one thing on her own. It always seems you have to be around her just so she can walk out her dorm! You act like she's some kind of pet!" The next thing Blizzard heard was a loud scream. Amaimon had just dislocated Evan's shoulder. Rin and Bon had pulled him back just enough so as to prevent Evan's arm from being broken._

_*Present Time*_

Blizzard stood there in utter shock. At this point she couldn't hear what the two boys were saying anymore, she had tuned them out long ago. Rin and Bon were still keeping the pissed Earth King back from the injured teen. If it hadn't been for them she was sure Evan wouldn't be standing there alive. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. What Evan had said really pissed her off but it also hurt her too. She wanted to scream at him but at the same time she just wanted to run and hide. Biting her bottom lip, she finally spoke up.

"Amaimon." At the sound of his mate's voice the Earth King stopped and looked back at her. Worry and fear in his eyes. "We're leaving. Now." Without waiting for him, Blizzard turned and started heading towards the one place they always had solace, Mephisto's office. She heard a growl and then rushing footsteps closing in behind her. The footsteps slowed until she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Blizzard? A-are you okay?" She didn't answer. She didn't want to answer. Everything was going to hell. She just wanted to live in peace with her mate, was that so much to ask? Why did Evan have to make it his fucking mission to ruin that!? The Ice Queen grabbed her mate's hand and held it tight. She didn't let go of him after that. She didn't want him to go. She felt like if she let go now, things would just get worse. Little did the poor Ice Queen know:

The worst had yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Her First Valentines Day***_

_*Author's Note*_

_Due to the fact that this is a holiday chapter and it is an exceptionally big time skip in the fic, this chapter may or may not be longer than the rest. In the last chapter we were in late November early December, as you can tell by the title, we are now in February. Also there is a song in this chapter that I DO NOT OWN! All rights to the song go to the original creators and due to the fact I don't want to spoil this chapter's content I will write the name of the song and its author at the end of this chapter. Thank you and enjoy my dears :)_

The cold winter months were coming to a close and spring was approaching rather quickly this year. Mephisto Pheles sat in his office with his younger brother, Amaimon, peacefully sitting on the couch in front of him. Today was February 13th and the demon head master was more than ecstatic for the events to come tomorrow on the long awaited love holiday, Valentines Day. Today Blizzard had gone with Shiemi, Izumo and Paku to the shopping mall to pick out new outfits for tomorrow's festival. Although Shiemi wasn't attending and Blizzard had adamantly proclaimed that she was staying out of it as well. Still, both had been dragged to the mall by the other two. So, Amaimon had been left alone, and Mephisto couldn't have asked for better timing.

"So, Outoto, what are you getting my dear little sister-in-law for Valentines Day tomorrow?" Amaimon turned and gave his brother a strange and confused look.

"Valentines Day? What's that?" Mephisto's jaw dropped. How could his little brother not know of such an important day!?

"What's Valentines Day!? Amaimon how could you not know?! It is only one of the most important days for couples out of the whole year! On this day couples, like you and Blizzard, will get each other gifts. Something with meaning, something to show that you care about them and know them better than anything or anyone else in the world." The look on Amaimon's face told Mephisto that he still wasn't getting the big picture. The demon head master sighed, this would take too long to explain. "Basically my dear little brother, you're supposed to get Blizzard a gift for tomorrow that shows her that you will always love and care for her. Do you understand that?" Amaimon's eyes widened in realization and he nodded.

"I get it now. So, what do you think I should get her Aniue. You seem to know more about this Valentines Day than I do. Would you mind helping me?" The older of the two grinned and nodded.

"But of course! What kind of monster would I be if I didn't help my little brother find a perfect gift for my dear sister-in-law. After all, that girl deserves only the best from us, don't you agree?" The Earth Kind nodded enthusiastically. _This may actually be fun._

"So what do you think I should get her?" Amaimon asked with just a hint of nervousness in his voice. Mephisto just grinned.

"That is where I can't help you little brother. You have to pick out the gift, I will simply be here to tell you whether or not it is the _right_ gift for our little Ice Queen." Amaimon rolled his eyes. He knew this would happen. When Mephisto said he would 'help' he really just meant 'I'll sit back and relax while you do all the work'. Typical for his older brother.

"So basically I'm on my own here am I right?" The demon head master just nodded and grinned. The Earth King sighed. "Fine. So when is this Valentines Day again?"

"Tomorrow, but gifts will not be given until 2:00 that afternoon, so you have a little over 24 hours to find your dear mate a gift. Good luck Outoto~" Of course. Now the main question was:

What was he going to get her?

_*At the mall*_

"Valentines Day? That's why we're having a festival tomorrow? For something called Valentines Day?" The Ice Queen sat outside one of the changing rooms as Paku and Izumo tried on the numerous outfits they had picked out. Shiemi sat beside her.

"Yep, so you really don't know what Valentines Day is Miss Blizzard?" Paku asked from behind the door.

"No, and please Paku, just call me Blizzard. There really isn't a need to use 'Miss' in front of it. So, what is Valentines Day exactly?" Blizzard had only met Paku a handful of times in the past few months but it seemed the two were able to find common ground rather quickly. That common ground being their love for reading mystery novels.

"Basically it's a day were all couples go out on romantic dates and get gifts for each other to show their love and affection towards each other. Unlike any other day of the year on Valentines Day the gifts usually have a really deep meaning to them and if you do go out on a date they're usually really romantic and thoughtful. So people even get engaged on Valentines Day." Paku sounded really excited, Blizzard wondered if she had a date for this Valentines Day.

"Engaged? Um, what does that mean again?" It was an innocent question considering Blizzard still know very little of the human culture.

"It's basically a human way of asking to be someone's mate for life." Izumo explained bluntly.

"Oh! Now I understand! Wow, so humans mate for life?"

"Well no, not really. Sometimes they don't work out but other times they do. Some people stay marr- um, mates for years until they die while others break up after only a few years, even months on some occasions." Now Paku was making sense. At least, partially.

"So some relationships don't last? Is that normal?"

"Yes actually. It's a common thing here in the human world." Paku said as she opened the door and walked out in yet another new outfit. "How does this one look?"

"Oh~ It's so pretty Paku! Izumo, can we see you too?" Shiemi piped out. Even though she had been reluctant to come at first it seemed she was having some fun now. Izumo opened the door to show she had put on a very flattering red dress with pink flowers scattered at the bottom of it. Shiemi and Paku were ecstatic. "You look so beautiful!"

"Yeah! That dress really suits you Izumo!" Said teen started blushing and looked to the floor in embarrassment.

"Y-you really think so? I mean, I don't think it looks _that_ good. What do you think Blizzard?" The Ice Queen looked over at her friend and hummed as she thought.

"Well, maybe if it were in a darker shade of red it would make the pink flowers stand out better but other than that, it really does look good on you Izumo." Izumo smiled and held her head high.

"Well then I guess this is what I'll get for tomorrow. Since you three are all in agreement." She went back into the changing room to change back into her normal clothes. "Now all we have to do is find outfits for you, Shiemi and Blizzard." Izumo called out, obviously addressing Paku.

"Hold on! I never said I was going to the festival and Shiemi can't go because she doesn't go to the school. Why do we have to find outfits?" Izumo came back out re-dressed and stared Blizzard in the eye.

"You, Miss Ice Queen, are going to that festival and Shiemi was given permission to go so long as she stayed with at least one of the Cram School students. Neither of you is missing out on tomorrow."

"Bu-"

"No but's Blizzard. You. Are. Going. That's the end of it. No getting out. Got it?" Blizzard sighed. Guess there really wasn't anyway of getting out of it if Izumo was _this_ adamant on making her go.

"Okay, okay, I guess I'm going… but don't expect me to like it." Izumo smiled. So long as Blizzard went, that was good enough for her. After another half an hour Paku finally found the perfect outfit and it didn't take long for Shiemi to find something she (and the three other girls) liked. Now it was time for Blizzard to find an outfit. They went into the first shop and in an instant the Ice Queen was bombarded with numerous outfits to try on. How the three were able to find so many choice in what seemed like seconds was beyond Blizzard. One after the other each chosen outfit was denied. None of them seemed to fit the Ice Queen just right. The next shop was no better. Outfit after outfit after outfit after outfit, none of them seemed just right. After a good hour and a half of searching the girls decided to take a break and sit in the food court for a little to think things over.

"Have we been in the boutique next to the jewelry store?"

"Yeah, what about that one shop upstairs next to the stairwell?"

"We got that one 20 minuets ago. Oh! What about the one in between the shoe store and that make-up store?"

"We went to that one first." The three girls sighed in unison. It seemed like they would never find the perfect outfit for the Ice Queen. Speaking of the Ice Queen, wait, where did she go?

"Um, please tell me we didn't just lose the demon Queen of Ice in a _mall_." The two other girls turned to face Izumo with pale faces. "WE LOST HER!?" In a flash the three were running around the whole mall calling out for Blizzard. When they were about to give up and dart to the Information Counter to report the Ice Queen missing, Shiemi spotted a short girl with long white hair. It _had_ to be Blizzard.

"Girls I think I found her!" The three quickly entered the store and ran over to who they had assumed was Blizzard. They were correct. "Blizzard!" The demon queen turned to face the now out of breath girls with a confused look on her face.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with you?"

"W-we thought, we thought we lost you. Where did you go?" Izumo panted out.

"I thought I told you guys I wanted to check out this store. Weren't you listening?" The three blushed in embarrassment. Looks like they hadn't heard her at all. "I see, well anyway, what do you guys think of that dress?" Blizzard pointed up to a dress hanging from a high rack.

To say that the dress was perfect would be the biggest understatement ever made in shopping history.

_*Valentines Day*_

Today was the day. Amaimon had spent all day yesterday looking for the perfect gift for Blizzard and after a little help from (ironically) Rin, he was able to make what he thought would be the perfect gift. It was currently getting reviewed right now. Mephisto sat at his desk listening to what Amaimon had made. After the play list had ended he grinned from ear to ear.

"Outoto you have done an outstanding job! This is absolutely perfect! To be honest I didn't think you would actually be able to find a gift in time. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." The head master handed the small mp3 player and headphones back to his little brother. "Just remember that you can't give it to her until 2:00 this afternoon, am I clear?" Amaimon nodded.

"So when does the festival start?" Mephisto looked over at his clock.

"In an hour. You should go and get changed into something nicer th-" Mephisto paused and thought something over for a second. "Actually, on second thought, just wear your usual clothes. You complain enough about having to wear your school uniform. At any rate you should go find Rin and the other boys and wait with them. I believe the girls will meet you there in half an hour." The Earth King nodded, shoving the small mp3 player into his pocket and turned to leave. Once gone, Mephisto's grin widened even more. "Have fun today my dear little siblings~".

_*Outside the festival, half an hour later*_

Amaimon did as he was told and found Rin and the other boys waiting outside the festival. There were many other students already inside waiting for the fun to begin while the Cram School boys waited for the girls.

"So when do you think they'll actually get here?" Shima joked.

"Who knows? I'll never get why girls always take so damn long to get ready for things." Rin said while stretching out his arms.

"Aniue said they would be here around this time and he's usually never wrong." Amaimon was sitting on the ground next to Rin, looking out past the group to see if he could spot his mate coming. No luck yet.

"We'll see Amaimon, we'll see." Not 10 seconds after Rin said that did they hear Shiemi's voice calling out to them.

"Guys~! Hey guys~! We made it!" One look over at the four girls coming their way and all jaws dropped open, even Amaimon's. Shiemi was wearing a brand new kimono that had beautiful yellow and orange flowers scattered around it and the base color was a midnight blue so the flowers really stood out. Paku had a long red and pink skirt with a red-orange blouse and a red bow tied around onto the side of the skirt. Izumo's dress made her look less intimidating that usual and it fit her perfectly (as already decided back at the mall), but all eyes were now on the shortest girl out of the group. Blizzard's dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was a long light blue dress with a darker blue bow tied to the side of her waist and scattered all around the dress were what looked like white snowflakes. Her long white and baby blue hair had been tied back into a pony tail with a big blue ribbon and, was she wearing make-up too? And heels? Amaimon had never in his life seen Blizzard look so amazing and confident before.

"Holy shit. Are those really our girls?" Rin sounded just as shocked as he looked.

"Unless you know four girls that look exactly like them, I would say, yeah, those are our girls." Bon's voice had a hint of sarcasm but mostly he sounded disbelieved. The girls stopped in front of them, all with wide smiles on their faces, except Blizzard. She was still getting over how embarrassed she was. She's never worn a dress before and she actually regretted ever finding this accursed thing. Although when she saw Amaimon's shocked face the Ice Queen couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips.

"So~ What do you guys think! Do you like our outfits?" Paku asked with a slight jump. There was jumbled mesh or responses coming from all of the boys at once which got the four girls to giggle a bit. "Well then, why don't we head inside?" The boys quickly shut up and nodded. The group entered the festival excitedly, even though it wouldn't actually start for another 20 minuets. Amaimon quickly fell in step next to Blizzard.

"You really look beautiful in that dress." The comment caused his mate to blush and look down at her feet in embarrassment. The Earth King smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush even more. "I mean it."

"I-I know you do, but it's still embarrassing…" Blizzard fidgeted as she walked with their group. She could feel Amaimon getting closer to her before she felt his hand interlock with hers. She smiled.

"I love you Blizzard." Amaimon whispered so only she could hear him.

"I love you too Amaimon." She whispered back. The couple stayed with the Cram School kids for a while, enjoying the festival as it started. They played an assortment of games that the two knew Mephisto specifically had set up for this occasion. They even got sweets at some of the booths, although there was an incident when they got the cotton candy. Amaimon had some how gotten the fluffy snack in his hair and it was a bit difficult getting it out without it melting onto their fingers. Although after it was all out everyone had a good laugh, even Amaimon. Before anyone knew it, a bell had started to toll and everyone's attention turned to the clock tower just west of the festival, then an announcement was made.

_**Attention everyone, it is now 2:00, time for the gifts to be handed out. Again, it is now time for gifts to be handed out. Those who wish for their gifts to remain anonymous, please head into the school and drop off the gifts to that person's first period class. Don't forget to put their names on it so as to not cause any confusion. Thank you, and enjoy your Valentines Day!**_

Now was the time. Amaimon reached into his pocket and grabbed the mp3 player.

"Blizzard, I made you something." The Ice Queen looked down at the small device her mate was holding. "Rin helped me a little with how to work this thing but I picked all the songs on here." He put the headphones into her ears. "Just listen okay?" She nodded and Amaimon pressed play.

_I took my time_

_I never touched when you taste you tease me_

_All night, sugar rush_

_Just gimme a taste tonight_

_Oh oh oh girl you're too much_

_I'm burning up right now, and I need your touch_

_Come on let's take a ride_

_Crash and we'll collide_

_Just give it a chance tonight_

_So I can taste you on my tongue_

_With your lips to kiss like the red hot sun_

_You're one big sugar rush_

_Suck me in, suck me in, hold me down till the very end_

_I hate the chase_

_Just stop the clock cause you're so close now_

_That I can taste, sugar rush_

_Then up and go without a trace_

_Oh oh oh you and your hoax_

_You got me all lit up in your fireworks_

_Come on we'll light the sky_

_Smokes a shooting fly_

_Let's give a chance tonight_

_So I can taste you on my tongue_

_With your lips to kiss like the red hot sun_

_You're one big sugar rush_

_Suck me in, suck me in, hold me down till the very end_

_So I can taste you on my tongue_

_With your lips to kiss like the red hot sun_

_You're one big sugar rush_

_Suck me in, suck me in, hold me down till the very end_

_Hold me down till the very end_

_Love, your sweet sweet love's making me_

_Go off the wall_

_Making me fly high_

_Can't sleep, got a big crush_

_I, I can't sleep need a sugar rush_

_Love, your sweet sweet love's making me, go_

_So I can taste you on my tongue_

_With your lips to kiss like the red hot sun_

_You're one big sugar rush_

_Suck me in, suck me in, hold me down till the very end_

_So I can taste you on my tongue_

_With your lips to kiss like the red hot sun_

_You're one big sugar rush_

_Suck me in, suck me in, hold me down till the very end_

_So I can taste you on my tongue_

_With your lips to kiss like the red hot sun_

_You're one big sugar rush_

_Suck me in, suck me in, hold me down till the very end_

_One big sugar rush_

_Suck me in, suck me in, hold me down till the very end_

By the end of the song Blizzard was on the verge of tears. Not from the song itself, but because of the fact that this song really fit these two perfectly. She paused the mp3 player and took out the headphones, fighting back her tears of pure joy.

"D-do you like it?" Amaimon sounded nervous, time for Blizzard to fix that.

"Amaimon, I don't like it… I absolutely love it." Her voice wavered and she looked up at her mate, tears forming on the edges of her eyes as she pulled him down for a kiss. "The fact that you went through all the trouble just to make me something like this makes me so happy, the only thing is I really wish I had gotten you something." Amaimon smiled and hugged her.

"Just the fact that I got to spend all day with you, having this much fun, and seeing you smile is enough for me. You didn't have to get me anything, you're enough for me Blizzard." At that, she lost it. Her tears flowed freely and she hugged her mate tightly. Nothing could make this day any better for her. Nothing could've made her happier than hearing Amaimon say that. She was sure she heard the girls holding in squeals of joy and the guys gagging about the mushiness (aside from Rin who was pretty damn proud of himself for helping Amaimon make the play list) but all Blizzard was focused on was Amaimon.

"I love you so much Amaimon. I really do." She could feel a cold wet spot forming on his shoulder from her icy tears, she thanked Satan she never takes off that necklace Amaimon had given her that repressed her power to freeze everything she touched. The Earth King smiled and simply held onto his mate tighter.

"I love you too Blizzard. More than anything."

Little did any of the Cram School pack know, they were being watched. Evan stood a good 30 feet away from them holding a small gift wrapped in white paper and tied with a blue ribbon. He was out of their sight but he could clearly see them, and he hated what he just saw. A growl escaped his lips and he quickly turned away from the group, tossing the small gift into a nearby trash bin.

"This is NOT over. I won't let Amaimon win that easily." And with that, the furious teen stormed back to his dorm room, not to be seen by anyone for the rest of the day.

_**Song Used: Sugar Rush**_

_**Artist: CASH CASH**_


	7. Chapter 7

_***A Lovely Date With Her Mate***_

_Thank you to my shining star MelonMochi for the idea for this chapter X3 It shall be full of fluffiness~_

_Blizzard: Gemi-sama (me) I believe you're getting too excited for this. Please remember you have Mid-Terms to study for._

_Me:... Shush my child, that is not important right now. What IS important is you and Amaimon going on a date._

_Blizzard: *Sigh* Whatever you say Gemi-sama._

_Me: I'll study… Eventually… Maybe… Shush . Anyway, to the story~!_

Blizzard was ecstatic to say the least. Today her beloved older brother-in-law had decided to give her and Amaimon a break from school. It was only for today and they had to make up any and all work they'll miss but it's completely worth it in the excited Ice Queen's eyes. Today Amaimon was taking her out on a date and, upon hearing this, Izumo and Paku took it upon themselves to help Blizzard 'prepare' for her date. And by 'prepare' they meant gossip about what the couple's plans were.

"I still can't believe Mephisto actually agreed to let you two have a day off so you could go on a date together. He's never that nice." Izumo sat on the small sofa that was situated in the center of Blizzard's over-sized dorm room (What? You thought Mephisto would give her a small, normal sized bedroom? She's his sister-in-law, Bliz get perks). Blizzard sat on the opposite end of said sofa, still towel drying her hair from the shower she had just taken while Paku sat in the center.

"Well in my opinion I think it's sweet that Blizzard gets to go out on a date with Amaimon. They kinda deserve a bit of a break from school don't you think?" Paku smiled at her friend.

"I guess so, after all, I thought Amaimon was gonna tear a teachers head off when I saw him with you in the courtyard the other day, Blizzard. What happened anyway?" Both girls turned to the Ice Queen who was releasing her hair from its fuzzy towel prison. Blizzard sighed at the thought of what had happened.

"Well, Amaimon got in trouble for, well, basically telling our gym teacher to fuck off. Needless to say our gym teacher did not take that very well and nearly gave Amaimon a detention, thankfully I was able to defuse the situation before that happened." She heard her friends laugh and the Ice Queen allowed a small giggle to escape past her lips. It was a little funny if you think about it.

"Well, in any case, I hope you two have fun on your date. I want full details when you come to Cram School tomorrow." Izumo got up to stretch after being seated for nearly an hour.

"What makes you think I'll come to the Cram School tomorrow?" The Ice Queen smiled and inwardly laughed. It was a joking question that she knew the answer to. Izumo laughed.

"Because, you and Amaimon always come by to visit the Cram School for something to do." This couldn't be more truthful. The Ice Queen and Earth King always stopped by the Cram School for something to do. Whether it be training or just simple chatting, they would always find time to stop by.

"Alright, alright, I promise I'll tell you everything okay? Now shoo, Amaimon will be here in a few minuets and, speaking of Cram School, you have to be there in ten minuets." All three shared another laugh before Paku and Izumo took their leave. It was nice for the Ice Queen to be able to relax with the ones she considered friends. Exorcists in training or not, the Cram School children will always be friends to her. Just as she closed her door she heard her window being opened and knew exactly who the intruder was. She smiled. "Amaimon you know there are these wonderful things called 'doors' that you can use right?" Her mate laughed and hopped down from the windowsill and took a seat on her couch.

"I know, but it's more fun to come in through the window." The Ice Queen rolled her eyes and turned to face her date who in turn gave her a simple smile.

"So, if I may ask, where is the Demon King of Earth taking me today?" Blizzard sat down in Amaimon's lap and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck before she was quickly picked up bridal style and carried to the window.

"I was thinking we could go out to town. Aniue said it was okay so long as we promise not to cause any property damage." Blizzard giggled.

"I think we can manage that no problem." And with that, the Earth King jumped down and proceed to carry the Ice Queen to town, although she didn't quiet like the fact she was being carried against her wishes.

_*In town*_

Having people stare at you because you look a bit different is on thing Blizzard can handle, but having people stare at you because you have your equally odd looking mate carry you all the way to town was a whole other ball field. Not only did Amaimon carry her to town and cause her extreme embarrassment, he had refused to put her down until they had reached the center of town. Then, and only then, did Amaimon allow her feet to touch solid ground again. After being put down, she shot her mate a not so threatening glare.

"That was not funny Amaimon. I said to put me down after we left True Cross. That was beyond embarrassing." The Ice Queen gave a small pout. The Earth King just laughed.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to hold you for a while. It's cute seeing you turn red like that." Blizzard couldn't help the new blush that crossed her face. She lightly punched Amaimon in the arm before turning away with a small huff. Her mate simply laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Today it's all about you Blizzard. Aniue gave me some money so we can do whatever we want today." And so, the date began.

At first it was a little confusing, Blizzard had no idea what she wanted to do. They walked around the town and everything seemed to catch the Ice Queen's eye. It was hard for her to pick where she wanted to go, then again, normally she wouldn't leave school grounds unless she was going back to Gehenna. Eventually though she decided to look in a small book store, stating that she needed to get new books to read, the school's library was running out of interesting books for her to read. Amaimon sat up front at the check out desk while Blizzard browsed all the new genres that were in the store. She never knew there could be so many interesting books in one place. Humans really could make interesting things, they were very creative. Blizzard limited herself to buying only four books but when it came down to the last one she could pick it turned into a deadlock between a book called 'The Summoning' and one called 'Warriors'. Both looked interesting and when she read the summaries they both sounded even more entertaining. Not being able to decide, she went up front to see if she could break the tie.

"Amaimon, which book looks more interesting to you?" The Ice Queen held up both and her mate (who had almost fallen asleep due to how long she was taking) looked over both books. After a few minuets he came to a decision.

"I like the one with the blue necklace on it. That one reminds me of you." The Earth King smiled while the Ice Queen blushed a dark crimson. With a small grumble to herself, she put back the 'Warriors' book and Amaimon paid for the other four. They said goodbye to the shop keeper and continued on with their date. For the most part the date was relaxing. The whether was perfect, not a cloud to be seen. No one bothered them about their 'strange looks'. They got to see new parts of the city (mostly because they had gotten lost). All in all, the two were having fun, and they didn't even have to cause any trouble to do so. They were looking around at the shops again and one in particular caught the Ice Queen's attention. It was a little café on the corner. She slowed down to a stop and lightly tugged on Amaimon's sleeve.

"Can we go in there? I'm a little hungry." The Earth King nodded and, like a gentlemen as his brother would put it, held open the door for his mate. He got a smile from her in return. The two were greeted by a woman with a small notepad and pen in her hands.

"Welcome to the Lunar Café, would you like a table or booth?" Blizzard was taken by surprise at how cheery the woman seemed. She was also slightly confused on what she meant by table or booth but it seemed Amaimon knew.

"We'll take a booth." The woman nodded and led them to a small booth that looked out into the streets.

"Here you go. I'll be back in a few minuets to take your orders." The woman left and Blizzard slid into the side opposite of Amaimon. He handed her what she assumed was the menu. It was rather small and there was only one of them at the table.

"I have no idea what I'm looking at right now." The Ice Queen looked up at her mate who only smiled at her in return.

"That's fine. I don't know what they have here so I was just gonna let you decide. I'm not really used to actually paying for things if you know what I mean." Blizzard nearly lost it. She knew exactly what he meant and she nearly choked on air from holding in her laughter. He wasn't lying. Amaimon usually stole things instead of actually paying for them. Then again, he was a demon after all. Demons didn't really have the need to pay for things seeing as it's in their nature to lie, cheat and steal when it came to humans. After regaining the ability to breathe properly, the Ice Queen looked over the menu one more time and this time she spotted something that both would most certainly enjoy.

_Strawberry Cake_

_$4.00 per slice_

"I think I found something we'll both like Amaimon." She showed him the item and she could see his eyes light up with excitement.

"I believe you're right Blizzard." The woman came back and took their order. Two slices of Strawberry Cake and two sodas. It only took a few minuets for their cake to arrive and when it did, they were not disappointed. It was delicious. The strawberries were defiantly fresh and the icing tasted like it was just made. The cake was fluffy and still slightly warm on the inside. The cake almost rivaled Rin's baking skills it was so good. The couple decided to stay in the café for a little bit, just to rest their feet. They had been walking around for over five hours and Blizzard was still carrying her new books. The two decided to discuss when their next trip to Gehenna will be considering they'd have to do so when they didn't have school. Blizzard was about to order another slice of cake when an all too familiar voice stopped her.

"Blizzard? Is that you?" Evan walked over to the two and stood in front of the table with a smile spread across his face. "I knew it was you, can't mistake you for anyone else with your hair color. Mind if I sit down for a second?" Blizzard was slightly shocked, usually Evan wouldn't ask to do anything, he would just do it. She nodded slightly and Evan slid into the seat next to her. The Ice Queen could sense her mate getting tense due to Evan being so close to her but, again, to her surprise, Evan didn't make a move to get any closer to her. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something here, I was just walking around. Decided to take a stroll after school was done. I'll leave in a few minuets. I actually have something for you Blizzard." He reached into a bag he had been carrying and pulled out a book. Amazingly it had been the 'Warriors' book she had put back at the beginning of the day. "I saw it in a book store earlier and thought I'd get it for you. I know how much you love to read." Still in shock, Blizzard took the book out of the teens hands, nodding in approval. Amaimon sat there in slight confusion. _This kid is acting…weird. _The Earth King wasn't the only one who noticed either. Blizzard was equally as suspicious of the teen sitting next to her. Before either could ask any questions though, Evan got up and left with only a simple good bye, saying that he'll see them both in class tomorrow. Both demon rulers stared at the door for a good two minuets before facing each other again, each with equally confused looks.

"Did that seem…"

"Weird? Hell fucking yes it did. He's never been so… calm around us like that before. Especially around you Amaimon! That was beyond weird. Then again, maybe he's finally taking a hint to back off? I-I don't know, maybe this was some kind of indirect apology?" Both stared down at the new book. Maybe Evan really was starting to back off a little. Who knows? After recovering from the slight shock of what just happened, the couple went back to enjoying the rest of their date, completely unaware of the true change that had occurred within their human classmate.

Back at True Cross Academy, Evan Aslion was just now returning from his little encounter with Blizzard and Amaimon. His roommate and best friend Alex was out sleeping in their other friend's dorm tonight due to a late night study session that Evan had passed on. The teen entered his room and sat down on his bed, lowly chuckling to himself.

"Looks like you were right Envy, they fell for it." A dark shadow spread out behind the teen and a pair of glowing green eyes appeared on the wall behind him.

"Did I not say it would work child?" A dark voice spoke, seemingly out of nowhere. "The two known as Blizzard and Amaimon, rulers of Ice and Earth, will fall at our hands. Then and only then will you have the Ice Queen to yourself and I will have the Earth King crushed beneath me. No longer will my siblings and I live in the shadows while he is allowed to walk in the light."

"We'll take him down Envy. Amaimon will fall to his knees once our plan is complete." It seemed like the shadow was smiling but just as quick as it had appeared it was gone, once again hidden in the darkness it was born from. "Soon little Queen of Ice, soon, you will belong to me." And with that, the boy known as Evan Aslion lie back in his bed and quickly fell into the darkness of sleep.d000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
